Questions & Conversation Hearts
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: "You've always been there," he told her, like he was reading her thoughts. His voice was huskier than usual. "I think that's what brings me back to you every single time, I can't get you out of my mind. Not ever." Sherlock/Molly, Valentine's Day special. Rated T. Maybe some spoilers.


**Questions & Conversation Hearts**

**A Molly & Sherlock Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

**.**

"I've been meaning to ask you why your engagement ended."

Molly didn't know what startled her more. Sherlock's blunter-than-usual greeting or the fact that she hadn't been able to deduce something about her. She smiled at him and put the sheet back over the corpse that she had been examining.

"Hello Sherlock," she said.

"Hello," Sherlock agreed. "So, why'd your engagement end?"

"I don't know," Molly answered innocently. "The usual reasons an engagement would end, I guess."

"Yes!" Sherlock said impatiently. "But there are so many of them! I've already eliminated several possibilities to why it would have ended. I'm just looking for confirmation from you about it."

Molly sighed and peeled off her rubber gloves. "And what conclusions have you come to?"

"Three," Sherlock replied. "Conclusion number one, you realized that Tom was boorish. I mean, a _bone meat cleaver_—"

"_Sherlock!"_ Molly interjected.

"Right! My second thought was that Tom cheated on you. It was just a onetime indiscretion, but you broke up with him all the same because you'd always wonder if he'd do it again."

Molly shook her head. "No, Sherlock. Tom didn't cheat on me. At least, I'm pretty sure that he didn't."

"Well, the only other reason I could come up with to why your engagement would end is because you loved somebody else and you knew that if you married Tom, then you would spend your whole life regretting it. You'd spend your whole life wondering you could have actually had a go at it with this other person."

"Sherlock. . . _please_," Molly whispered, studying her hands.

"Molly, when did your engagement end?" Sherlock asked gently, lifting her chin so they were looking at each other.

"After Mary and John's wedding," Molly replied, her voice low.

"How soon after? Was it days or hours?"

"Hours," Molly answered, her voice stronger than before.

"I see," Sherlock said. "And who is this mystery man? This man who seems to have captured your heart so much that you have the inability to marry another man. . . a seemingly good man despite his boorish tendencies?"

"Sherlock, _please_ don't make me say it!" Molly pleaded. _"Please. . ."_

"Say it Molly, I need to hear it."

Molly looked at him. "You already know!" She cried desperately. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I _need_ to know!" Sherlock pressed.

"Fine then!" Molly blurted. "It's _you_! You're the one. . . I thought I could move on and marry Tom. But that night at the wedding, I knew. . . _Tom _knew that I still loved you. That I would probably always love you even if you never loved me in return."

Sherlock looked stunned. "Molly—"

"I know what you're going to say!" Molly interjected, holding up her hand to stop him. "You're married to your work, etcetera, etcetera. But I don't care. When you really love someone, you _really_ love them. Even when they don't love you in return, even when they're in difficult situations."

"Molly—" Sherlock tried again.

"No more," Molly said. "If you don't need anything morgue related, I would appreciate it if you'd just go. I'm busy right now."

Sherlock didn't get a chance to reply, Molly had pushed him out of the morgue and turned her back on him.

**.**

Molly didn't see Sherlock for two weeks. She figured that by revealing her feelings for him, she had finally succeeded in driving him away for good.

So, she was surprised to see him when she arrived at work on February 14th. He was leaning against the door, looking like a forlorn little boy who had lost his favorite toy. That was until he saw her.

Suddenly, his posture straightened and he was all smiles.

"Molly, it is good to see you!" He said, reaching for her hand as she was about to unlock the doors.

"You too Sherlock," she replied smiling at him. "It's been a while."

"Yes," Sherlock said, plucking at his collar. "I had a few things to deal with."

"They're all dealt with then?" Molly asked. "Since you're here."

"Yes," Sherlock answered.

"Good," Molly said. "Now if you'd excuse me, I really have to get to work."

"Of course," Sherlock replied, taking her other hand and pressing something hard in to it. "Have a good day Molly."

She frowned slightly. "You too Sherlock."

When he had disappeared, she opened her hand and looked down at the object that he had given her.

It was a pink Conversation heart, she peered closely at the words printed on it. Her heart gave a great lurch when she realized what it said.

"Sherlock!" She called weakly, dropping her bag and sprinting off after him. "Sherlock!"

She ran around the corner and wound up colliding with the world's only consulting detective.

"Oh my goodness, Molly! Are you okay?" He asked as he set her up right.

"Do you mean it?" She asked, waving the candy in front of his face.

"Yes," Sherlock answered. "Yes, I did. . . I do. . ."

"Sherlock," Molly said, framing his face with her hands. "Sherlock, Sherlock. . ."

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" He asked.

"What?" Molly asked.

"You know how it happens in all those silly romantic comedies after the male lead rescues the leading lady. . . or confesses his love for her. They always kiss," Sherlock told her. "So, is this the part where I kiss you?"

"If you'd like—"

His lips were on her's before she even had a chance to finish her sentence. It was like all the other times before, he tasted the same as always and his mouth just as persistent. But it was different now, now he was kissing her like a man in love. Like he was memorizing her and tucking her away in his mind palace for another day.

"You've always been there," he told her, like he was reading her thoughts. His voice was huskier than usual. "I think that's what brings me back to you every single time, I can't get you out of my mind. Not ever."

"I'm glad," Molly said, kissing him again. "So very, very glad." 

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I am tragically single, but I still LOVE Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoyed my Sherlock/Molly Valentine's Day one-shot, if you did then please leave a review. I'll be updating **_**A Marriage Of Minds**_** soon, be on the lookout for that sometime this week! Some of the stuff towards the end was given by inspiration from the Steven Moffat interview in Vulture. You know what I mean.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Love,**

**Holly, 2/3/2014_**


End file.
